Danelagh
by wintergenisis
Summary: 30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW version) [a different pairing each day] - Day 3: First Time ;; The Danish Vikings have conquered England. After the Treaty of Alfred and Guthrum, the Nations are sent to solidify this agreement where the Danes are allowed to occupy certain English lands. (TW: NONCON/RAPE for both parties ;; SHOTA: Arthur - physically 7-8 Matthias - physically 15-16)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hima-papa.**_

 **30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW Version) My Way - aka a different pairing each time!~ aka I don't have an OTP because I can't pick!**

 **Day 3: First Time**

* * *

 _ **Danelagh: [Danelaw] as recorded in the Anglo-Saxon Chronicle, a historical name given to the part of England in which the laws of the Danes held sway and dominated those of the Anglo-Saxons. Danelaw contrasts West Saxon Law and Mercian Law.**_

 **This takes place whenever Denmark conquered most of England way way back in the day. Somewhere in here I say that England has a new ruler and while I'm pretty sure that's a historical inaccuracy because I was being dramatic af, it also used to happen, so... *shrugs loudly***

 **Also, I RP England and this is relevant to my muse's past and current self.**

* * *

 **TW: non-con for both parties involved ;; shota/underage (Arthur is physically about... 7 or 8, and Denmark is physically about 15-16. If that triggers or squicks you, please walk away now.)**

* * *

The door shut loudly behind them, and they were left alone together. Arthur stared at the elder Nation, the reality of the situation quickly rushing over him like a wave. He felt like he was drowning.

Matthias sat on the bed, his mouth set in a grim line. He held out a hand, looking at Arthur meaningfully, but the little boy shook his head.

"No! No!" The tears were welling up again – he could feel his entire body shaking with fear.

"Arthur, you have to." The Dane stood again and began taking off his clothes. "Look, I don't like this either, but they—our leaders, they're right outside. We have to do this."

The little Brit shook his head again, choking on sobs as he cowered by the door. He was sure it was locked. Matthias started for him and he let out a strangled scream of terror, shrinking back away from the elder.

Matthias simply sighed, shaking his head. "Hey guys?" He called. Outside the door were murmurs. "You'll get us some new clothes and things to clean us up when we're done here, right?"

A pause, more murmuring, then an, "Of course, sir."

Matthias nodded, then looked to Arthur again. "You see?" He spread his hands out as if he was explaining the most obvious thing in the world. "They're leaving us locked in here together until we do it. They're listening, Arthur, and they can _see_ inside if they really want to." He spoke lowly, probably so that those on the opposite side of the door couldn't hear. "I don't want to do this, either." He said quietly. He held out his hand again.

And Arthur took it.

His body was wracked with tremors, the tears coming harder and faster like a sudden storm in summer. He was lead to the bed, and Matthias let go of his hand to finish taking off his clothes. Arthur balled his fists at his sides, unwilling to look at the young man in front of him.

"Arthur, please take your clothes off."

He didn't move.

"Arthur…"

The Brit clenched his eyes shut.

"Arthur," The boy jumped at the strident tone from outside the door. "Are you causing trouble in there?"

"See?" Matthias said. His tone was hushed but accusatory. "I told you they'd watch…"

"N-no," Arthur responded quickly, erasing any hint of tears from his voice.

"Good." The single word came from that same person. "Get to work, now. This _is_ work – you're doing this for your people."

"Yes, sir." Arthur replied a bit shakily. He took in a deep breath, then looked up at Matthias. "I want this over with." He bit out.

Matthias just nodded. "I know. Me too."

Arthur slowly took off his garments, piece by agonizing piece. He hesitated on his underwear, his hands stopping as though they had a mind of their own. He took a deep breath.

"If it makes you feel better…" Matthias began tentatively. Arthur watched his feet shift around on the floor. "I don't need to look. I'll just. Ya know. Look at your face."

After a moment, Arthur replied with a defeated, "Okay." And dropped his underwear.

"Come sit down with me, okay?" Matthias hopped onto the bed and scooted to the center. He looked at Arthur pleadingly with his head cocked to the side. His eyes mirrored an emotion that may have been despair… but Arthur couldn't tell. He didn't want to tell.

He climbed onto the bed, remaining a safe distance from the Dane, but apparently that wasn't very good because Matthias once again held his hand out.

"Come here. We can't do what we need to do if you're all the way over there…"

Arthur swallowed and started crawling the rest of the way to Matthias, being very careful not to look at anything he shouldn't. Suddenly he was tugged into Matthias lap and he squawked in surprise. The surprise quickly turned to terror.

"No! No please! I don't want to! Please! Don't touch me! Let me go! Please! _Please_!" He squirmed and struggled in the older male's arms, but Matthias did nothing but attempt to offer kindness.

"It's alright," He tried to soothe, "It's alright, you're alright, I'm not doing anything just yet."

Arthur's eyes darted to the door. He wanted to call for help. He wanted out of here. But those people…

Half the people on the other side of the door were _his_ people… and yet… and yet… they were doing this to him… He would fight and die a thousand deaths for them, he would slay his own brothers for them – and yet…

"Is this…?"

"Hmm?"

"Is this how it has to be?" Arthur looked back at Matthias, hopelessness darkening his eyes.

The Dane showed a flicker of pain before his expression closed off into grim seriousness. "Yes. This is how it has to be… until the humans decide a change is in order."

Arthur shivered. His skin was beginning to prickle in the cool air of the keep. He wrapped his arms around his body, trying to encourage warmth back into himself.

Suddenly his head was gently tipped up and warm lips were pressed to his own. "Sorry." Was the muttered apology. "Sorry."

Arthur let the boy kiss him – he'd seen others do it but he'd never done it himself. It felt comforting, to an extent, because this boy was kind and gentle off of the battlefield, and this was hurting him just as much as it was Arthur. He could tell, Matthias's stiff movements and forced gentleness was not something one associated with a person enjoying themselves. There was too much anxiety, too much discomfort.

Matthias pulled away and looked with such a soft, caring expression at Arthur. "I will be careful, okay? I don't want to hurt you, though… I probably will anyway… Just tell me to slow down and I will."

Arthur nodded and watched as Matthias took a pot from the bedside table, and dipped into it with the tips of his fingers. "Lay back, please."

Panic welled in Arthur's chest again. "I thought you said you wouldn't look!"

Matthias blinked, his face going blank before a light seemed to go off in his head. "Hmm. So I did. I'm sorry, I forgot." He smiled sheepishly. "Here, come here, with your back against my chest."

So Arthur turned around and scooted back, but stiffened like a rod when Matthias reached between his legs to spread them a bit more.

"Deep breaths, okay?"

Arthur nodded, and suddenly there was something inside of him. He winced, but the pain wasn't too bad. He realized it was one of the Dane's fingers and Arthur wiggled a bit in discomfort. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it was weird – wrong. He didn't like it. It was pumping in and out of him, a continuous slow motion, and Arthur whined.

"I hate it," He choked out. "It feels like I have to poop…"

"Please don't," Matthias sounded a bit panicked.

"I… I won't, but… It _feels_ like it…"

"Well…" Arthur felt the other boy sigh behind him. "Just try to bear with it for now. It'll all be over soon." His voice was tight, like there was something constricting the airways.

"Are you alright?" Arthur had to ask.

There was no response for a moment, then Matthias added another finger. This time Arthur yelped in pain because it _did_ hurt. He bit his lip, trying to keep his noises down, but he couldn't help the agonized sob that quietly shuddered through his body.

"No." Came a quiet response. "No I am not alright."

The fingers pressed gently inside him – as gently as Matthias could manage at that angle, Arthur presumed – and then slipped out again. The pattern repeated itself until Arthur could breathe easy again and the feeling was once again simply uncomfortable. Then another finger was added and Arthur nearly screamed with the pain.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. Do you need me to stop for a moment?" Matthias held him close, stroking his hair back with his unoccupied hand.

Arthur nodded weakly, tears streaming down his face.

"Alright, it's okay. That's fine." He sounded panicked. "We'll just take a break for a moment and you can catch your breath." Matthias buried his face into Arthur hair. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

Arthur gave another few small, hiccupped sobs and tried to take deep breaths. His eyes darted to the door again, but he felt empty – no shred of hope left. There was only resolve to do what had to be done. Even if he hated it.

"Go." Was all Arthur said, expecting Matthias to know what was meant by that.

And he must have, because he began slowly easing those fingers in and out of Arthur's small body once more. The Brit went stiff, choking on whines and little yelps. He wondered if the people outside were watching. He wondered if they were feeling as he was… Feeling distraught, disturbed, disgusted, to see this happen to a small child.

Then he thought of Matthias. That violent Viking who made wrack and ruin on Arthur's coasts and far inland. He was holding him so gently, yet so obviously upset himself.

It confused Arthur… but he also knew it was not Matthias himself that was hurting him. He blamed his own weakness. He shouldn't have lost. He shouldn't have lost against any of them. If he'd won then he wouldn't have been pushed into this situation, and his people wouldn't have a new ruler.

"Alright."

Arthur squirmed again as Matthias took his fingers out.

"Alright, what?"

"I'm putting it in you."

The Brit's eyes grew huge. "You're… what?" In the first place, he had no idea how this even worked.

"Just get on your hands and knees." Matthias wouldn't look at him, now. Arthur knew it was from guilt, he knew he'd even asked the boy not to look, but the gesture still somehow made him feel… not right. Not good. Ugly.

Arthur did as he was told in any case, and after a moment passed he began to relax a bit. He heard strange sounds behind him, like the slapping of skin on skin but… more wet, somehow?

Then the noise stopped, and he felt the Dane moving behind him. He was nowhere near prepared from the white hot pain that ripped his body in half. He fell face first into the mattress with an agonizing scream, and couldn't seem to stop crying out that it _hurt_ , please stop, it _hurt_. But Matthias remained motionless behind Arthur even as he screamed and instinctively tried to struggle away from the source of pain.

The pain was dizzying, but the longer he remained in that position the more he became used to it. He started hearing things more clearly again, suddenly becoming more aware of his surroundings, as though the sudden action and the pain had caused his mind to block out certain things. He could now hear Matthias rambling over top of him in garbled Danish. He could feel his cheek pressed against the sheets, and he loosened his fists – they were grasping the sheets so tightly his palms were beginning to bleed. Then there was that continuous drip-drop of liquid falling onto the middle of his back.

Arthur didn't want to think what that was.

"Are we just going to stay still, then?" He hissed through his teeth.

"Wha –? Nah."

Matthias began to move, slowly taking his cock out and pushing it back in. Arthur sobbed in pain, giving up on trying to be quiet. It was too painful. It was too much.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm sorry. It'll be over soon."

"I hate it!" Arthur cried. "I hate it… please, it _hurts_ …"

"I know, hush, I know."

The Dane was moving faster now and despite his words Arthur was beginning to loosen up more – not that that made it any less painful, but it made it easier at the very least. He felt raw and wrong and too open and he felt like he might throw up. This was just too much.

He closed his eyes, willing it to be over.

Suddenly, it _was_ over. Arthur was startled by a strange sound made by the other male, and was suddenly filled with this awful sensation of wet heat inside of his body. Matthias let him go, and Arthur leapt off of the bed like an animal. He fell to the floor hard, but staggered to his feet and made his way to the window. He threw it open and vomited there into the yard.

"We're finished!" He heard Matthias call.

But he couldn't move. He stood there at the window and heaved again when he felt slippery liquid slide down his legs. When his shoulder was touched he jumped away like a frightened rabbit.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. It's over, we're done. Okay? Here are some clothes for you…" Matthias looked down at the neatly folded garments in his hands. Arthur noticed they were shaking, and when he looked back up, his earlier suspicions had been confirmed, for the Dane's eyes were swollen and rimmed in red. "I'll… just go lay them on the bed. And… we have a basin of water and some linens to wash off with, here. So…"

He heard Matthias walk away. Arthur leaned out the window, his eyes trailing over the landscape of his home. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly it was that had just happened to him. The concept had been briefly explained to him before he entered this room… but, what was this exactly? What had they just done?

He wanted to escape outside, to hide in the forest where his friends would console him, and never turn on him. Not like his people. The people he loved… The people he was too weak to protect.

"Arthur?"

No response.

"Arthur, are you going to be okay? I – I mean I know that's an awful question to ask, but you just gotta get back up and keep –"

Arthur turned around, his green eyes flashing in the light of the sunset outside. "I will be fine." He murmured stiffly. "People like you will not be able to kick me around forever, after all. I'll get stronger. I'll conquer you, next time. And then… who knows?" A grin slid onto Arthur's face. "Who knows? Maybe I'll have the world in the palm of my hand someday."

The Dane just shook his head, now putting on his clean clothes. "You talk big for a small island."

Arthur snorted, limping over to the wash basin. "I guess you'll be shocked then."

"Hm." A smile, less wry and dark than Arthur's but no more happy, worked its way to Matthias's lips in response. "Maybe… Maybe."

* * *

 **I feel like overall this fic was kind of an enormous piece of shit but I'm also not sure because it's going on four in the morning and I can't think straight anymore. If you find any errors in this please let me know, thanks!**

 **Oh! And I tried to make Matthias a sympathetic character. He's such a sweet happy puppy, he would never willfully harm someone (especially a child!) in this way... But I imagine this also isn't _his_ first time, while it is Arthur's...**

 **Please let me know what you think about that, and also how I portrayed the entire thing - I was doing my best not to glorify an otherwise gruesome subject so I would like some feedback on this. This was a very difficult fic to write _**


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm going to be taking my account down. This story, and everything else on my account, will be o AO3, so it's not like I'm leaving really. Remember, even as a guest you can r&r on AO3. I have never gotten a message that tells me my work is unfot for this site so I sort of just hoped I'd get lucky and no one would tell me to tone down the sex or whatever. But some fucking coward left a review as a guest that told me... well, you can just read it. It said that I was breaking the rules and I was in danger of this and that or blahblahblah. Anyway, I wanted to let everyone know. And any fic I haven't finished you can trust will be continued, though I'll be working on other things atm.

My AO3 account i [:] / / [/] users [/] Winter [underscore] Genisis [slash] profile

I only just started writing again and i don't want to lose you guys because of some scummy site's shitty rules!


End file.
